


Words of Love

by mehsarah



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: spilled words at 3 AM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from tumblr i quite liked.based on the song words of love by the beatles!

_Hold me close and_

_tell me how you feel,_

_tell me love is real._

 

It was dark and it was warm and it was soft. It also was 3 AM. Simon's head rested on Bazs chest, his legs tangled in the ones of the other boy and his arms lazily falling down at his sides. Baz's fingertips slowly went through golden unbrushed curls and drew lines on his neck, causing comfortable warm shivers to go down his back. The window was open and they could hear the london night traffic far away. Baz's other arm was wrapped around Simon's waist and his eyes followed every one of Simons breaths, every reaction to his touches although he was so tired he could barely keep them open.

 

_Let me hear you say_

_The words I long to hear_

_Darling, when you're near_

 

Words spilled out of his mouth, proclamations of love, how simon was too beautiful for words to describe, how he loved every single one of his freckles but especially the one on the left dimple that showed when he smiled and how amazed he was at his ability to reflect every single aspect of his life on paper. And Simon lay there listening to Baz's heartbeat and his tumbled words,letting it be his lullaby.

 

_Words of love you_

_Whisper soft and true_

_Darling, I love you_


End file.
